warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Mira
Regiment of the Imperial Guard during the liberation of Forge World Graia]] Mira was a 2nd Lieutenant of the 203rd Cadian Shock Troops Regiment of the Astra Militarum who took part in the successful Imperial campaign on the Forge World of Graia to liberate it from an assault by the Ork WAAAGH! of the Warboss Grimskull and an assault by the Forces of Chaos led by the Chaos Sorcerer Nemeroth. Due to the high casualties taken by the 203rd Cadian during their initial defence of the planet, Mira was the senior Imperial Guard officer remaining on the Forge World at the time of the arrival of the Ultramarines 2nd Company that was commanded by Captain Titus. The Ultramarines' timely arrival helped to delay the victory of both the Ork and Chaos forces until a full Imperial liberation fleet could arrive to secure the world and its precious Ajakis Battle Titan Manufactorum. History ]] 2nd Lieutenant Mira led a beleaguered Imperial Guard force against the Ork invaders of the Forge World of Graia. Her soldiers were the survivors of a much larger detachment of the Imperial Guard that was decimated after the Orks cut them off from orbital support and reinforcements. Lieutenant Mira was part of the 203rd Cadian Regiment that was en route to another Imperial war zone when Grimskull and his Orks launched their assault on Graia. The 203rd Cadian's troop carrier was suddenly diverted to the Forge World of Graia as the only Imperial Guard force close enough to the planet to provide some support for its beleaguered Adeptus Mechanicus defenders. Mira's experience and skill as a tactician, coupled with her uncompromising humanity and refusal to give up against the overwhelming odds, commanded the fierce loyalty of her men. All she wanted was to save the lives of the remaining soldiers she was sworn to lead in the Emperor of Mankind's name, but she saw little hope of withstanding the Orks' onslaught until the arrival of Captain Titus and the Ultramarines changed the equation. Mira and the surviving troops of the 203rd Cadian ultimately proved vital to the victory of Captain Titus and his Astartes of the Ultramarines Chapter over the Orks and the daemonic and Chaos Space Marine forces unleashed from the Warp by the trickery of Nemeroth. Wargear 2nd Lieutenant Mira wore the standard-issue Imperial Guard Flak Armour of a junior officer and made use of a standard-issue Kantrael Pattern Lasgun when she was in combat. Her Lasgun had been outfitted with a telescopic sight. Trivia The Space Marine video game takes place in a parallel Warhammer 40,000 universe where the Ultramarines 2nd Company is commanded by Captain Titus rather than Cato Sicarius. Sources *''Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine'' (Video Game) *Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine Forums Gallery MiraTitusSidonus.jpg|2nd Lieutenant Mira confers with Captain Titus and Sergeant Sidonus of the Ultramarines 2nd Company during the campaign on Forge World Graia Mira2.jpg|2nd Lieutenant Mira's sheer calm in the face of overwhelming odds saved the lives of many of her Guardsmen on Graia es:Mira Category:M Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial Guard Category:Warhammer 40,000 video games Category:Characters Category:Imperium